scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Lord Cucuface
AngryBirdsRockz's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast" Cast: *Belle - Silver (Angry Birds 2) *Beast - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) *Gaston - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *LeFou - Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Maurice - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) *Lumiere - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Human Lumiere - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Cogsworth - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Human Cogsworth - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Mrs. Potts - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Human Mrs. Potts - Terk (Tarzan) *Chip - LincoIn Loud (The Loud House) *Human Chip - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Fifi the Feather Duster - June (Little Einsteins) *Human Fifi - Marie (The Aristocats) *The Wardrobe - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sultan the Footstool - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Donnie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *The Stove - Shrek *Philippe - Sleepy Unicorn (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Prince Adam - Red (Angry Birds) *The Bimbettes - Jewel Sparkles, Bea-Spells-A-Lot, and Spot Splatter Splash (Lalaloopsy) *Monsieur D'Arque - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *The Peddler Woman - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *The Enchantress - DJ Suki (Trolls) Scenes: # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 1 - Prologue # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 2 - "Stella" # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 3 - Stella Meets Oogie Boogie # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 4 - Justin's Invention # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 5 - Justin Gets Lost # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 6 - Justin Comes Upon a Castle # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 7 - Oogie Boogie Propose to Stella # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 8 - Stella Arrives at the Castle # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 9 - Stella's New Room # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 10 - "Oogie Boogie" # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 11 - Stella Meets Rita, LincoIn and Marge Simpson # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 12 - Stella is Being Difficult # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 13 - Stella Leaves Her Room/Meeting Leo and Quincy # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Stella Finds the Magic Rose # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 16 - Stella Runs Off/Lord Cucuface Fights with the Wolves # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 17 - Oogie Boogie Plans a Scheme with Kent Mansley # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 18 - Something Special For Stella/"Something There" # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 21 - Lord Cucuface Set Stella Free # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 22 - Oogie Boogie's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 24 - Lord Cucuface vs. Oogie Boogie # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 25 - Transformation # Beauty and the Lord Cucuface Part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast Clips Used: * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Angry Birds Stella * Madeline * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Kingdom Hearts II * The Secret of NIMH * Little Einsteins * Our Huge Adventure * Rocket's Firebird Rescue * Oliver & Company * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * The Loud House * Tarzan * The Legend of Tarzan * Dora the Explorer * The Aristocats * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * The Wild Thornberrys * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Angry Birds Toons * Lalaloopsy (TV Series) * We're Lalaloopsy * Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow * Lala-Oopsies: A Sew Magical Tale * Lalaloopsy Babies: First Steps * Lalaloopsy: Band Together * The Iron Giant * Tangled * Trolls * Trolls Holiday * Trolls: The Beat Goes On Gallery: Stella as Belle Lord Cucuface as the Beast Oogie Boogie as Gaston Lock, Shock and Barrel as LeFou Justin as Maurice Leo as Lumiere Oliver as Human Lumiere Quincy as Cogsworth Scamp as Human Cogsworth Rita Loud as Mrs. Potts Terk as Human Mrs. Potts LincoIn Loud as Chip Boots as Human Chip June as Fifi the Feather Duster Marie as Human Fifi Marge Simpson as the Wardrobe Dopey as Sultan the Footstool Donnie Thornberry as Dog Sultan the Footstool Shrek as the Stove Sleepy Unicorn as Philippe Red as Prince Adam Jewel Sparkles, Bea Spells-A-Lot, and Spot Splatter Splash as the Bimbettes Kent Mansley as Monsier D'Arque Mother Gothel as the Peddler Woman DJ Suki as the Enchantress Category:AngryBirdsRockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs